vocaloiditaliafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Hatsune Miku
'Hatsune Miku' ''Hatsune Miku ''(初音ミク) è la prima voicebank giapponese di Vocaloid2 ''creata da ''Crypton Future Media. Fu considerata come la vocaloid più conosciuta e la prima a diventare un vero e proprio idolo pop. Il suo nome fu scelto dalla combinazione delle parole "Hatsu" (初, primo), "Ne" (音, suono) e Miku (未来, futuro), e quindi col significato "Primo suono del futuro". La sua voicebank ha avuto il campione voce della doppiatrice giapponese Saki Fujita (藤田咲) 'Dati' *Sviluppatore - Crypton Future Media *Data rilascio- 31 Agosto 2007 *Distributore - Crypton Future Media *Serie: Character vocal series 01 *Illustratore - KEI *Voce Campione - Saki Fujita *Sistema operativo - Windows 32-bit *Lingua - Giapponese *Licenza - Proprietario *Genere - Femmina *Età- 16 *Altezza- 158 cm *Peso- 42 kg *Codice prodotto - 29880 *Numero ridotto - CV01 *Codice JAN - 4511820072413 *Affiliato - Yamaha *Aspetto- Ragazza dai capelli verdeacqua legati a 2 lacci quadrati, occhi verdeacqua, camicetta grigia senza maniche con bordi verdeacqu con targhetta dorata sul petto con scritto "Vocaloid" e un chip stampato sul colletto, cravatta verdeacqua con fermacravatta nero, copribraccia larghi, neri con mixer incorporato, gonna nera con bordi verdeacqua con circuiti, 1 bretella verde che pende sul fianco sinistro, stivali lunghi e neri con lineamenti di una tastiera ai fianchi e lucette e con suole verdeacqua, cuffie nere con luci fucsia. Sul braccio sinistro ha la scritta rossa "01". Unghie delle mani color verdeacqua. *Oggetto di affinità- Cipollottto *Sito del prodotto 'Storia' Prima che Miku ''fosse rilasciata, ''Vocaloid ''non era molto conosciuto. Il sito ''Nico Nico Douga ''fu fondamentale per spingere al successo il software attraverso questa vocaloid. Poco dopo il suo rilascio, infatti, gli utenti di ''Nico Nico Douga iniziarono a mandare video con canzoni create con questo software. Secondo'' Crypton'', un video popolare di Miku, in una versione comica chiamata'' Hachune Miku,'' che aveva in mano un porro e cantava Leaven Polka , presentò moltieplici possibilità di applicazione per il software nella creazione di contenuti multimediali. Come riconoscimento per la sua popolarità,'' Nico Nico Douga diventò un luogo di creazione e composizione di canzoni Vocaloid scritte da utenti con illustrazioni, animazioni in 2D o 3D e remix vari. Alcuni lo usarono per pubblicare lavori incompleti per chiedere consigli e opinioni sui propri lavori. Le vendite iniziali di ''Hatsune Miku erano così alte che Crypton non riusciva a tenere il passo con la domanda. Nei primi 12 giorni di vendita, ci furono 3.000 prenotazioni di vendita del software. Questa fu una vendita in 250 nel settore dei software musicali e fu considerato un numero impossibile da Wataru Sasaki, il responsabile della pianificazione e della società di produzione. Amazon.co.jp dichiarò il 12 settembre 2007 che le vendite di Hatsune Miku raggiunsero un totale di 57.500.001 yen, facendo di lei la numero uno dei software più venduti di quel tempo. Fu confermato che Miku solo nel suo primo anno vendette più di 40.000 copie del software, cosa che normalmente, in un qualsiasi altro sintetizzatore, il solo fatto di vendere 1.000 copie l'anno era già un buon affare. A causa del successo di Miku, la Crypton Future Media fu in grado di aprire i suoi servizi dando maggiore assistenza e sostegno per i propri vocaloid, come nei siti web di Piapro e Karen-t, insieme a concerti e merchandise. Entro il 2009, alcuni dissero che lei era la prima Vocaloid "Diva". Alla fine del novembre 2009, fu lanciata una pentizione per ottenere una misura di una piastra di alluminio di Hatsune Miku(8cm x 12 cm, 3.1"x4.7") da usare come equilibratore di peso per la sonda spaziale giapponese Venus Akasuki (Planet-C). L'idea fu di un fan di un Hatsune Miku, Sumio Morioka, che che passando alla Chodenzi-P, ricevette l'appoggio dal Dott. Seiichi Sakamoto della Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency (JAXA). Il 22 dicembre 2009, la pentizione superò le 10.000 firme necessarie per avere i piatti della base. Il termine stabilito per inviare la pentizione era per il 20 dicembre 2009, ma a causa di un paio di ritardi del progetto Akatsuki, la scadenza venne portata al 6 gennaio 2010, dove ci furono nel frattempo oltre 14.000 firme. Il 21 maggio 2010, alle 06:58:22 (Orario Giapponese), l'Akatsuki fu lanciato con il razzo H-IIA 202 Fright 17 dallo spazioporto giapponese Tanegashima Space Center, avendo 3 lastre raffiguranti Hatsune Miku. Il 18 ottobre 2007, un sito internet, BBS, segnalò che era stata sospettata di essere vittima di censure da parte di Google e Yahoo!, in quanto le immagini di'' Miku'' non comparivano nel motore di ricerca. Google e Yahoo! dichiararono che non era una censura ma semplicemente che mancava la parola chiave correlata alla ricerca, insieme ad altri dati. Ma entrambe le società vollero risolvere il problema e le immagini di Hatsune Miku furono di nuovo in circolazione il 19 ottobre. Miku fu anche oggetto degli usi più controversi degli accordi legali di qualunque tipo di studio di produzione Vocaloid. come nel Partito Democretico del Giappone, la cui esecuzione del candidato, Kenzo Fujisue, cercò di assicurarsi l'uso dell'immagine di Miku nella Casa Giapponese dei Consiglieri alle elezioni dell'11 luglio 2010. La speranza era che il partito potesse usare la sua immagine per fare appello ai giovani elettori. Anche se Crypton Future Media ''respinse l'uso dell'immagine di ''Miku per scopi politici, Fujisue rilasciò la canzone "We are the One" con la sua voce, sostituendo la sua immagine con il partito nel video musicale. 'Vendite' Crypton ''ebbe l'idea di rilasciare ''Miku ''come "Diva Androide nel futuro del mondo dove si perdono le canzoni". Quando KEI illustrò ''Miku, fu chiesto di disegnarla come un'androide con una combinazione di colori del software (ovvero verde acqua, come fu impostato da Yamaha)'' Crypton ebbe una grande difficoltà nel spiegare cosa potesse essere un vocaloid e cosa dovesse esattamente disegnare KEI, il quale disse che non poteva creare l'immagine di un computer cantante in quel momento, come non poteva rappresentare un sintetizzatore. Gli ci volle più di un mese per ideare il suo design. Il disegno di ''Miku era strutturato in modo che la gonna e gli stivali si basassero sui colori del programma e le barre che rappresentassero le sbarre dei livelli di suono che ci sono nel software, seguendo così l'idea che aveva'' Crypton''. Parte del suo design era basato sul modello della tastiera Yamaha DX-100. Inizialmente Miku fu progettata con un taglio di capelli diverso, ma KEI aggiunse delle treccine. Miku, alla presentazione della Toyota Corolla nel 2011, ebbe un design leggermente diverso da quello di KEI come nella gonna senza striscie e nei nastrini per capelli che divennero doppi rispetto all'originale. Nel 2011, la Crypton ''si interessò a espandere la fama di ''Miku fino agli Stati Uniti. Il 7 maggio, USAmazon postò un'anteprima della canzone dell'album Supercell nella hit "World is Mine ". Quando la canzone venne finalmente messa in vendita, arrivò al settimo posto nella top10 mondiale dei singoli più scaricati da iTunes a solo dalla sua prima settimana di vendita. Crypton dovette prendere in considerazione che l'obbiettivo erano gli annunci per Miku per controllare le differenze tra le nazionalità giapponesi e americane. Dal momento che Crypton ''da sempre vendette ''Miku ''come "strumento virtuale" giapponese, i fan giapponesi chiesero se potesse essere venduta come "cantante virtuale" per il nuovo mercato. 'Manga' Il 26 novembre 2007 cominciò la serilizzazione di un manga chiamato "''Maker Hikoshiki Hatsune Mix" nella rivista giapponese "Rush", pubblicata dalla Jive. Ci fu anche un secondo manga di vocaloid, chiamato "Hachune Miku no Nichijo Roipara!", disegnato da Ontama e serilizzato nel manga magazine Comp Ace il 26 dicembre 2007, pubblicato da Kodokawa Shoten. In questi manga, Miku ''a volte porta gli occhiali e i fratelli ''Kagamine la chiamano "onee-chan" (sorellona). Un webcomic yonkoma fu realizzato dall'artista Minami Miku con delle scenette comiche chiamate "Chibi-san". 'Robot Miku' Al CEATEC 2009 in Giappone, la Boffin, in collaborazione della Yamaha, realizzò il modello di robot'' HRP-4C'' . Si trattava di un robot-cosplay che fungeva da dimostrazione per il software'' Vocaloid2''. Per fare ciò, furono realizzati dei Robot HRP-4C, di cui uno di Hatsune Miku che canta . Molti erano sorpresi pr questa ricostruzione cosplay di un robot e fu una dimostrazione di Yamaha ''che colpì molto i fan. 'Apparizioni' La popolarità di ''Miku fu così alta da essere vista in vari anime e manga, come an esempio in Sensei Zoku Sayonara Zetsubou, dove viene vista a fare le audizioni nel ruolo di Meru Meru . Nell'anime di Lucky Star, Hiiragi Kagami fu costretta a usare la cosplay di Miku su Konata . Miku e Rin Kagamine ''furono intraviste nel coro dell'episodio 12 di Maria Holic † . Viene vista pure nell'episodio 11 di Baka test, nella classe B. Miku'' venne ricolorata e vista nell'episodio 9 della MM! alla festa dela scuola un possesso di un bastone a forma di porro. In Usagi Drop, nell'episodio 6 un negi simile a Miku ''viene intravisto in una busta della spesa. ''Miku compare anche in Un-GO, nell'episodio 1. In tales of Graces (Wii), il suo costume è staricabile. In "Phantasy Star Portable 2 (PSP), la sua acconciatura è disponibile per i personaggi femminili e il suo costume e le armi a tema sono sbloccabili inserendo alcune password. Apparve anche in Idolmaster, un videogioco-romanzo, mentre canta ""World is Mine". Il suo costume è sbloccabile. Miku fece anche da cameo in una striscia di Weekly. er i giochi multiplayer online, la versione giapponese di Pangya iniziò la sua campagna con Hatsune ''Miku il 22 maggio 2008, in cui lei era inclusa tra i personaggi. La sua prima apparizione in un videogioco fu in 13-sai no DS Hellowork (Job Placement per 13 anni) per il nintendo DS, in cui era incluso pure lei tra i personaggi. 'Concerti' ''Miku ''e altri Vocaloid cominciarono ad apparire nei concerti nel 2009 in Giappone e anche al di fuori di esso. ''Hatsune Miku ''eseguì il suo primo Concerto "Live" come un'idolo virtuale su uno schermo di proiezione durante l'estate ''Animelo Live nella Saitama Super Arena il 22 agosto 2009. Al "MikuFes summer '09" , il 31 agosto 2009, la sua immagine venne proiettata con una retroproiezione su uno schermo per lo più trasparente. Miku ''eseguì il suo primo concerto live all'estero il 21 novembre 2009, durante l' "''Anime Festival Asia" (AFA) a Singapore. Il 9 marzo 2010, ci fu la sua prima performance dal vivo da solista intitolata "Miku no hi kanshasai" al 31' giving Day, inauguranto presso la Tokyo Zepp in Odaiba. Il tour fu fatto nell'ambito delle promozioni della SEGA per il videogioco "Hatsune Miku: Project Diva" nel marzo 2010. La Crypton fu l'unico studio ad aver creato dei tour mondiali per i suoi vocaloid. Più tardi, l'amministratore delegato di'' Crypton Future Media comparso a San Francisco all'inizio del tour di San Freancisco, fu celebrato il concerto di ''Hatsune Miku ''in Nord America il 18 settembre 2010, con canzoni fornite dalla voce del software. Una proiezione del concerto fu mostrata nella città di New York al ''New York Anime Festival. Hiroyuki Ito, il progettista/inventore e Wataru Sakaki, responsabile della creazione di Miku, parteciparono all'evento l'8 ottobre 2010 al festival. I video delle performance di'' Miku'' si diffusero in tutto il mondo. A Los Angeles ci fu il tutto esaurito al concerto di Miku il 26 maggio 2011. Non era soltanto la prima cantante a vendere così tanto, ma era la prima volta che la AX, l'azienda incericata alla vednita dei biglietti, ad avere il tutto esaurito. Questo causò una grande lamentela da parte edei fan nel sito della AX, la quale cercò di mettere biglietti gratuiti messi in vendita 10 minuti prima dello spettacolo. Tuttavia, la mancanza di posti non potè accontentare tutti, nemmeno coloro che speravano di avere i biglietti gratis. La AX cercò di aggiungere alcuni posti per accontentare tutti e solo i posti in prima fila erano prenotati per avere una maggiore visuale del concerto. Il 9 Marzo 2011, il "P''arty live Miku Hatsune 2011 39' Live in Tokio''" fu una vera e propria diffusione di massa. Infatti non fu solo tenuto al Zepp Tokyo a Odaiba, ma anche in altri 15 teatri nelle vicinanze del Giappone, sottoi l nome di "Hatsune Miku Live Party 2011 Viewing Live in Teatro". Qui non fu utilizzato lo schermo a vetro, bensì uno schermo-box per presentare'' Miku'' e la band. Lo stesso concerto di doveva ripetere vicino alla casa di fondazione, la Yamaha, presso il Sapporo-Hokkaido allo Zepp Sapporo sotto il nome di "Party in diretta Hatsune Miku 2011 '39 Live in Sapporo" ma fu rinviato a causa del grande terremoto in Giappone, verificatosi 2 giorni dopo il concerto a Tokyo. Di questo non si ebbero notizie fino al 27 aprile, dove annunciarono le date. il 2 liglio 2011,il primo concerto negli Stati Uniti di Miku si tenne al Nokia Theatre di Los Angeles, California, durante l'evento "Anime Expo 2011". il Concerto era basato sul " Miku no Hi Kanshasai " 39' giving Day, con miglioramenti e nuove canzoni. Il 16 e il 17 , si tenne l'"Hatsune Miku Live Party 2011 in Sapporo", che durò per 2 giorni. Si svolse a Sapporo e alla sala della cultura di Sapporo, Hokkaido. Questo concerto venne ristrutturato e lo schermo di vetro tornò. Il concerto non fu trasmesso su Nico Nico Douga a differenza dei concerti precedenti. Fu trasmesso nelle sale stesse in onda all'ultimo concerto, ma includendo 2 teatri supplementari, uno da Hong Kong e uno da Taiwan. In seguito al concerto di Sapporo, se ne svolse un'altro a Singapore l'11 novembre 2011 presso il "I Love Anisong Concert". Questo segnò per Miku la sua seconda visita a Singapore, con il precedente concerto che fece nel 2010, ma fu la prima volta invece per'' Rin, Len e Luka'', che era la prima volta che si esibivano lì, dato che l'anno precendente non erano presenti. il 10 febbreio 2012, Miku eseguì 2 per volte al Snow festival di Singapore un miniconcerto di cui non ero annunciato e trasmesso nulla. Questa era la prime performance che fece cantando all'aperto. L'8 e il 9 marzo 2012 si tenne il concerto di'' Miku Party al ''Tokio Dome e, negli stessi giorni, anche il 39 Giving Day 2012'', dove però c'erano delle lamentele da parte dei fan riguardo alla mancanza di innovazione e alla poca visibilità del palco. '''Action Figure La popolarità di Miku portò numerose statuette basate sula sua immagine, la maggiorparte su immagini comparse in videocanzoni create dai fan e dagli utenti di Vocaloid. La Figma creò delle Action Figure pure su'' Miku Append e anche qualche nendoroid. Ci fu anche un'action figure speciale, la "''Snow Miku", che ha avuto un certo numero di copie. Era inizialmente una nendoroid speciale stagionale, ma da allora fu aggiornata fino ad aggiungere delle articolazioni, fino a creare delle bambole Pulip con Rin e Len Kagamine. Dopo il terremoto in Giappone del 2011, sia le statuine che le nendoroid con il sostegno, con rappresentanti Miku, fu usato il ricavato della vendita per croce rossa. A causa della popolarità che ebbe con l'anime di'' Lucky Sta''r, dove Kagami ha una cosplay di Miku, ci furono anche delle nendoid del personaggio con tale cosplay. Una figure della serie "Soul of Chogokin" della bandai venne prodotta con una produzione speciale. Fu creata anche una figure con Miku basata su Fei-Yen da "Cyber Troopers Virtual-On: operation Moongate", un gioco prodotto da SEGA. Fu rilasciato perchè la SEGA possedeva i diritti per la produzione di giochi basati sui futuri vocaloid di'' Crypton Media'' e aveva già prodotto modelli basati su Miku con parte delle promozioni "Project Diva". Si aggiunsero molte altre figure fatte sulla base di lavori di fan come ad esempio quella di "Love is War", rilasciata nel 2011. Tra queste anche la VN02, una figure MMD basata sul modello di "Lat" e "The wolld is mine". Ebbe pure un modello'' Tony Taka''. Una nota su questo particolare modello è che è una dei modelli che potrebbero avere dei vestiti smontabili, come un modello Makaizou. Tuttavia, questo avrebbe danneggiato il modello. Ci fu un modello pure di Black Rock Shooter, un'OVA che è collegato a Miku, sebbene sia in un design molto diverso. Ma fu un'ottimo lancio per la figure. Ci fu una buona campagna per le figure ogni anno dal 2009. Questi erano stati comunicati speciali non previsti per la spedizione all'estero e potevano essere acquistati con un'abbonamento. Miku ''ha avuto delle figure che vinsero dei premi nel settembre 2011. Ebbe anche diversi kit in resina realizzati per lei. Nel dicembre 2010, ''Brindle ne fece 2 per lei. Durante il Wonderfest Winter 2011, una figure di Miku White fu prodotto da Polygonia. Nel Wonderfest summer 2011, Replyfrom fece un kit in resina di Miku e Polygonia un modello in scala 1/7. Honeycomb ''invece aveva prodotto una figure di ''Miku Append all'evento del Winter 2011 ''di inizio anno, dove il modello fu riprodotto e migliorato nell'evento estivo. Durante il ''Treasure-Festa ''del maggio 2011, un'Append fu prodotto da Ambivalent. Sfortunatamente, la sua popolarità portò ad una serie di bootleg di produzione merci, in particolare sulle nendoroid e i modelli Figma. 'Videogiochi' ''Miku ebbe dei videogiochi da SEGA, il primo fu "Hatsune Miku: Project Diva", par PSP e PS3, rilasciato il 2 luglio 2009. Si trattava di un gioco dove si dovevano premere i tasti del joystick a seconda dei tempi e delle luci che si illuminavano nel gioco. Il punteggio si calcolava dal "peggiore" al "cool". Il giocatore viene poi premiato con dei ranghi che vanno dal "Perfect" fino al "Mistake". Qui è possibile giocare con i Vocaloid di Crypton Future Media, fino a'' '''Luka Megurine. Ogni vocaloid, andando per i livelli, sblocca diversi costumi, in particolare quelli di Miku, che presentano una vastissima gamma di costumi tra cui scegliere. Il gioco presenta un totale di 77 canzoni: 34 sono da sbloccare andando avanti nel gioco, 14 disponibili ono nella modalità di programmazione e 27 acquistabili dalla Playstation Network. Nelle sale giohi invece uscì la versione di "Hatsune Miku: Project Diva Arcade", con la funzione Access Card. questa macchia ebbe molte funzioni simili al videogioco per PS3, con la differenza che i giocatori potevano giocarci con la propria Card Arcade, guadagnando dei Vocaloid Point (PV), che servono a sbloccare altrettanti accessori per il proprio vocaloid. Nel 29 luglio 2010, uscì "Hatsune Miku: Project Diva 2nd", per PSP e PS3. rispetto al primo, il secondo presenta delle aggiunte di costumi con ben 52 abiti diversi da mettere a Miku e tanti altri abiti anche per gli altri personaggi. Inoltre, qui è possibile accedere alla modalità DIVA, ovvero una sorta di gioco di simulazione dove è possibile interagire con i Vocaloid, decorare la loro stanza e dare loro oggetti. Però stavolta le canzoni disponibili erano 66: 47 canzoni (28 nuove, 19 già presenti nel primo gioco) sono da sbloccare andando avanti nel gioco, 9 disponibili ono nella modalità di programmazione e 10 acquistabili dalla Playstation Network. Nel 10 novembre 2010, venne rilasciato da SEGA "Hatsune Miku: Project Diva Extend", per PSP. Questo sequel presentò dei video musicali con aggiunta di effetti 3D e la possibilità di far cantare ad altri vocaloid le canzoni che non sono originalmente cantate da loro. le canzoni disponibili erano 42: 37 canzoni (12 nuove, 30 già presenti nei primi giochi) sono da sbloccare andando avanti nel gioco, 3 disponibili sono nella modalità di programmazione e 2 acquistabili dalla Playstation Network. Miku venne trovata anche online con Giochi Flash ad esempio di Dress Up o di trucco. tra l8 e il 9 Marzo 2012, Miku entra nel modo delle applicazioni di Aple, su iPhone, iPad e i Pod touch con "Miku Flick", in occasione del Miku no Hi Dai- Kanshasai al Tokyo Dome City Hall. Il gioco consiste nella manipolazione dei Kanji, premuti in successione a seconda della canzone selezionata e a seconda dei livelli, aumenterà la difficoltà della canzone. 'Good Smile Racing' Nel 2008, diverse squadre del SuperGT ricevettero delle sponsorizzazioni per Miku con delle Itasha. I disegni nelle auto furono addirittura ufficialmente riconosciuti come "Racing Miku" 'Toyota Corolla' {C}Nel 2011, la casa automobilistica Toyota strinse accordi con la Crypton Future Media per presentare la campagna promozionale della Corolla Toyota , incentrata interamente sulla celebre Miku Hatsune. La collaborazione con la Toyota sancì un debutto statunitense della vocaloid grazie anche ad alcuni spot commerciali. Ad accomunare la cantante con la Corolla fu lo slogan "guidate dal suono del successo, grandi sogni in un package compatto". Per package si poteva''' intendere sia i software per Vocaloid, che gli accessori dell'autovettura. '''Toyota Big Air Al Toyota Big Air 2011, Miku fece parte degli sponsor. I biglietti della manifestazione "Toyota Big Air x Hatsune Miku" furono venduti in anticipo presso la metropolitana di Sapporo dal 10 gennaio. Le prime 1.000 persone che presentarono le loro matrici dei biglietti presso il sito dell'evento il 12 febbreio, ricevettero un' adesivo "Toyota Big Air x Hatsune Miku". 'Google Chrome' La versione giapponese di Google Chrome fece una compagna pubblicitaria con'' Miku'' per la sua applicazione. La pubblicità su YouTube riuscì a battere gli annunci di Justin Bieber e Lady Gaga, guadagnando 500.000 di visite nei suoi primi 3 giorni, anche se Justin Bieber e Lady Gaga era pubblicizzato in giappone mentre'' Miku'' in tutto il modno. 'Cola Cola' Hatsune Miku fu introdotta anche in una promozione Coca Cola. Fu caratterizzata da una competizione dove erano in concorrenza coloro che dovevano rappresentare Miku nei colori della Coca Cola. Il vincitore fu annunciato il 5 aprile 2012 'Girl Music' Hatsune Miku fu rilasciata per l'applicazione "Girl Music" per iPhone, fatto dallo stesso team di Project Diva. 'Voicebank' *Generi: Pop Idol, Pop Dance *Tempo ottimale - 70-150 BPM *Intervallo Ottimale- A-3 E-5 'Punti Forza' La serie vocale fu progetata per essere un'insieme di voci con caratteristiche particolari; la voce di Miku ''permette una varietà di manipolazione che mantiene una voce dal suono simpatico. La sua forza risiede nella capacità di salire per le ottave, mantenendo una forte gamma di toni medi e senza perdere il suo tono grazioso. Tra le voicebank di Vocaloid 2, solo ''Prima ''riusciva a raggiungere le stesse note di ''Miku. Alcuni utenti confermarono che Miku, rispetto agli altri vocaloid, aveva un'attacco forte e delle consonanti marcate. Era più equilibrata e adatta per gli utenti non ancora esperti nell'usare'' Vocaloid e la sua difficoltà nell'utilizzo era minima rispetto alle voicebank uscite dal 2008. Più che altro, non c'erano voicebank giapponesi in grado di produrre lo stesso livello equilibrato, stando ai risultati che si ebbero fino al 2010. La sua voicebank era la più comune acquistata dai nuovi utenti giapponesi che volevano imparare ad usare Vocaloid'', nonchè la più utilizzata in generale. Lei fu considerata la vocaloid standard dela seconda generazione. Nei cori è molto potente come voce 'Punti Deboli' In termini di realismo, Miku risultò poco realistica rispetto alle voicebank che ci furono dopo di lei. Furono apportati dei miglioramenti ai livelli di base e di qualità. facendo di'' Miku come la voicebank più datata di Vocaloid2'' ma in seguito ad altre nuove uscite, fu considerata poco liscia. Lei è instabile, con dei suoni che spesso risultano contrastanti. Questi problemi sono causati per la mancanza di suoni vocalici. 'Video Canzoni Nell'Utilizzo di Miku' thumb|left|300px|Miku in "World is Mine" La sua voce scorre molto facilmente nelle canzoni.thumb|300px|right|Miku in "Love is War" Mantiene il suo tono originale sia con note alte che basse. thumb|left|300px|Miku in "The disapparence of Hatsune Miku" Molti la usano soprattutto per canzoni molto veloci, sfruttando la sua scorrevolezza di voce. Questo la rende versatile nelle canzoni di genere pop.thumb|300px|right|Miku in "Ievan Polkka" la sua voce si può usare per note corte con un'andamento di note sempre differente, cosa che sfrutta moltissimo la sua voce surreale. thumb|left|300px|Hatsune Miku in "Shinkai Shoujo". I fan di Miku hanno modificato in lei il fattore gender, creando così la sua controparte maschile, Mikuothumb|300px|right|Miku in "Last Night, Good Night" La i può usare anche con note particolarmente lunghe facendole passare per le scale musicali, in modo da creare un'effetto realistico e armonioso. 'Append, il futuro di Miku' * Data rilascio - 30 aprile 2010 *Codice prodotto - 33030 *Codice JAN - 4511820077135 *Illustratore- Masaki Asai *Aspetto- Ragazza adolescente con capelli e occhi verdeacqua legati con 2 trecce. I nastri che legano i capelli fanno anche fa cuffie di colore nero con luci fucsia. Camicetta senza maniche con ventre scoperto e cravatino bianco con sfumature verdi fluttuante. Copribraccia neri con sfumature bianche e una parte di guanto che copre solo il dito medio. sul braccio sinistro ha un numero rosso con scritto "01-append". Cintura elettrica che funge da culotte e da casse audio ai fianchi con luci fucsia e verde chiero, decorata con nastrini neri e foglie verdi traparenti. Coprigambe neri con sfumature bianche e bordi verdi che partono dalla coscia fino lle caviglie, lasciando i piedi scoperti, con un'anello di metallo sul piede sinistro. Unghie delle mani e dei piedi color verdeacqua Il 30 aprile 2010, Miku Append ''(初音 ミク · アペンド), una libreria dati che consisteva in ben 6 nuovi voicebank per ''Miku, fu rilasciata. Sia il prodotto'' Miku'', che il suo'' Append'' furono venduti separatamente, dato che le voicebank dell' Append ''erano diverse da quelle del Miku originale. Le voicebank furono espresse da Saki Fujita: Soft, Solid, Sweer, Dark, Light e Vivid. Crypton annunciò che era unAppend Disc e che gli utenti dovevano avere il Miku originale per utilizzare Miku Append, come se fosse un'Expansion Pack. Il costo era leggermente meno costoso rispetto al Miku ''originale. Mentre fu annunciato il 2° compleanno di ''Miku, fu rilasciato 8 mesi più tardi. L'append ha come scopo catturare diversi modi e tipi di voce, che secondo Crypton, servivano per allargare le performance della voce di Miku. Gli append originariamente previsti erano stati Soft, Piccola, Dark Prototype, Vivid e Solid. Tuttavia, Piccola fu sostituita col nome Dolce, Dark Prototype ''con ''Dark ''e fu aggiunto ''Light. Le demo furono messe nel sito web della Crypton. Ci furono dei produttori su Nico Nico Douga per Vocaloid, tra questi, uno con "Black Rock Shooter", creato con uno dei voicebank beta dellAppend''. Nel dicembre del 2009, le versioni demo di Miku Soft e Dark ''furono rilasciate. Nonostante il gran successo di ''Miku, lAppend'' non vendette molte copie. Dopo l'uscita dei Kagamine Append, sia Miku Append ''che ''Kagamine Append ''furono spinti al 6° posto dei software più venduti di ''Crypton. Sebbene fosse Tornato alla popolarità, lAppend'' non raggiunse lo stesso successo della voicebank originaria. 'Voicebank Append' Le voicebank Append ''consistono nell'esserefianco a fianco con quella originale, dando a ''Miku un totale di 7 voicebank possibili tra cui scegliere per gli utenti, un pò come se fossero plug-ins. Richiedono il software originale di'' Miku'' per poter funzionare e furono progettati per espandere i possibili metodi di applicazione e l'utilizzo della sua voce. si tratta di una qualità superiore di voicebank rispetto all'originale e per gli utenti di Hatsune Miku fungeva da aggiornamento del motore Vocaloid2 con l'acquisto di una voicebank più aggiornata. Ogni voicebank ha dei punti di forza e punti deboli. 'Miku Append Sweet' *Generi: Pop francese, Ballate, Elettronica 'Punti Forza' La sua voce è molto bambinesca e la rende ideale per canzoni lente e per bambini. Ideale anche per fare duetti con la Vocaloid Yuki Kaai. E' un'ottimo sottofondo nei cori. E' una voce leggera e semplice. Molto modibida e timida. 'Punti Deboli' Il fatto che sia una voce morbida la rende molto difficile ad adattarsi alle canzoni che richiedono una voce forte e potrebbe stonare nelle musiche troppo forti. Alcuni dicono che la sua voce è leggermente "strozzata" nel tono. Poco adatta per i toni eccessivamente alti, che la rendono poco meno chiara. 'Miku Append Dark' *Generi: Ballate, Jazz, Folk, ambientali. 'Punti Forza' Una voce leggera e morbida, molto liscia con un tono che tende a trasparire in dolcezza adulta, a differenza della voicebank'' Sweet''. Ideale per accompagnamenti di pianoforte e nei cori è un buon sottofondo. Una voce quasi spirituale e adattissima per ruoli da solista. Considerata da molti come la voce più realistica e più umana di Miku. 'Punti Deboli' Le sue note tendono a schiarirsi troppo verso la fine delle sillabe e questo la rende potenzialmente difficile da gestire nell'adattarla a determinate canzoni. Inoltre difficilmente la si può usare per canzoni dai toni forti. 'Miku Append Soft' *Generi- Soft Rock, Ballate, Folk, Ambientali 'Punti Forza' La più morbida tra le voicebank dell'append, un'intermezzo tra la Dark e la sweet, dandole un tono adolescente. Adatta nei cori come voce di intermezzo. Melodiosa e di respiro liscio. 'Punti Deboli' Verso le note alte, si avvicina molto alla voicebank originale, cosa che molti fan non apprezzerebbero molto. Il tono morbido lo si può sentire in toni bassi nelle canzoni. 'Miku Append Light' *Generi- Pop, Rock, Dance, Tecno Pop 'Punti Forza' Una voce chiara, forte, squillante, molto caratteristica. Ideale per accompagnarla a suoni elettrici, grazie al suo suono che traspare all'elettronico. Nei cori viene usata come voce dai toni alti appunto. Le consonanti marcate le danno un tono di potenza, sebbene un pò meno rispetto alla Solid. 'Punti Deboli' Sconsigliata per le canzoni lente a causa appunto del suo tono squillante. Per molti è meno realistica persino della Miku originale, sebbene questa la renda adatta alle canzoni elettroniche. Nei cori si confonde spesso con la Solid. 'Miku Append Vivid' *Generi- Pop, Techno Pop, Tradizionale 'Punti Forza' Vicina alla'' Light'' ma con un tono leggermente dolce rispetto ad essa. E' molto caratteristica e chiara, che la rende molto utilizzata per le canzoni pop. Nei coni come voce medio-alta è molto adatta e assume un tono particolare al coro. Adatta in modo particolare al techno. Le sue consonanti sono comprensibili e chiare, che la rendono versatile e utilizzaile per tante canzoni. 'Punti Deboli' Molti la accomunano alla'' Light'', se non fosse per il suo tono leggermente più chiaro e dolce. Poco adatta ai lenti a causa della sua voce abbastanza squillante. A causa della sua chiarezza, è difficile che si possa adattare a canzoni cantate da vocaloid dal tono basso. 'Miku Append Solid' *Pop, Rock, Dance, Electro 'Punti Forza' La sua voce è potente, molto più della'' Light,'' facendo di lei la più potente nel pacchetto'' Append''. La sua voce è molto realistica se usata per canzoni rock. E' molto particolare come voce che le dona un ruolo alto nei cori, facendosi sentire molto. 'Punti Deboli' Le note sono molto potenti, sia per le note alte che quelle basse, cosa che le limita i generi. Inoltre ha delle consonanti molto marcate, cosa che la rende potente ma meno apprezzabile in determinati generi di canzoni e la rende difficile da gestire. Poco liscia nel seguire le note e nei cori si confonde spesso con la Light 'Video Canzoni Nell'Utilizzo di Miku Append' thumb|left|300px|Miku dark in "Sghinpakusuu 0822" Qui miku dark è adattissima per un'acompagnamento di pianoforte.thumb|300px|right|Miku Sweet in "Rain*Sweet*Umbrella" La sua voce è dolcissima ed è adatta per canzoni un pò infantili o per darne un tono grazioso. thumb|300px|left|Miku soft in "You" La sua voce leggera si rende utile se accompagnata con violino e con note scorrevoli.thumb|right|300px|Miku Light in "Be Positive" La voce squillante si mescola alla perfezione con i ritmo thumb|left|300px|Miku Vivid in "Shinebaiinoni"La voce risulta leggermente elettronica, ideale per i generi techno popthumb|300px|right|Miku Solid in "Genzai to mirai no jirenma" la sua voce è potente ed è adatta per canzoni che richiedono una potenza di voce elevata. 'Miku English' L'8 ottobre 2010, al New York Comic-conm Hiroyuri Ito annunciò che se nella pagina facebook di Miku ''avesse avuto circa 39.390 mi piace, si sarebbe sviluppata una voicebank inglese. Il progetto venne chiamato "''Mikucash". Raggiunto il traguardo, fu confermata la notizia. Furono fatti dei campioni di voce e demo varie che sarebero servite per il processo di lavorazione. La'' Crypton'', su Twitter confermò che Hatsune Miku English sarebbe stata per Vocaloid3. Specificò inoltre che non sarebbe stata rilasciata fin o a quando le loro aspettative non sarebbero state ottime. La fase Alpha dello sviluppo fu fatta nel 19 marzo 2011. Era ancora lontana dalla fase Beta e Crypton informò ai fan di avere pazienza per avere un prodotto inglese qualificato. Inoltre, affermò di avere in progetto delle voicebank inglesi per gli append ma non ebbe piani spiecifici in quel momento. Il 28 maggio 2011, le demo di Kaito Append Whisper e Power, insieme a Miku English ''furono pubblicate su Nico Nico Douga''. La voicebank era al 40% di lavorazione. La cosa si notò molto, data la scarsa scorrevolezza della voicebank, ma ci furono dei miglioramenti rispetto alla voicebank di Luka Megurine. Il 2 luglio 2011, una versione Beta di Miku English ''fu utilizzata al concerto ''MikuNopolis a Los Angeles. Fu utilizzata Miku in un duetto di Luka nella canzone "World's End Dancehall" interamente in inglese. il 16 ottobre, fu caricato un video dove si notano i miglioramenti di Miku English con la canzon "Ballet Mechanique ". Il 24 ottobre venne confermato he il processo di lavorazione era oramai all' 70% completa e che i suoni base erano stati registrati. Il 25 marzo 2012, un'altra demo di Miku venne rilasciata. A quel punto, Crypton disse che stava ancora correggendo la sua fonetica. 'Popolarità' Miku è rimasta la più favorita tra i lavori dei fan giapponesi, avendo un grande utilizzo anche dopo il rilascio di altri vocaloid. La sua popolarità era così alta che ci fu una storia particolare a proposito della GazzettE Aoi, che fece un commento negativo su di lei attraverso Twitter. Il commentro fu trovato immediatamente dai fan, che, indignati dell'articolo, fecero constringere a ritirare il commento dopo aver fato provare alla GazzettE Aoi stessa il software. Infatti la maggiorparte delle canzoni più popolari di Vocaloid ''sono cantate da Miku ed è lei che ha più canzoni nel sito di ''Nico Nico Douga, più di ogni altro vocaloid. La produzione di Miku era abbondante e le vendite sempre buone. A causa della sua popolarità, nel 2009 la maggiorparte della merce venduta di'' Vocaloid2 era di ''Miku. Tutte le promozioni di Crypton Future Media erano concentrate sull'immagine di'' Miku''. Lei è la più famosa Vocaloid ''e la più usata, nonchè associata al software come una vera "Vocaloid Diva Star". La popolarità di ''Miku ebbe un'impatto importante per lo sviluppo di altre voicebank di Crypton Future Media. A causa della forte domanda per il suo character design, la'' Crypton'' accontentò questa richiesta nel diffondere la sua immagine. Questo causò molti ritardi per la creazione e i progetti di altre voicebank di Vocaloid2, compreso il rilascio delle voicebank denominata "CV04", che fu rimandata per Vocaloid3. Comunque la sua popolarità ebbe un'impatto anche con le altre voicebank, sebbene ci furono ritardi sugli aggiornamenti di Vocaloid2. Nel 2011, Miku ''riuscì a guadagnare 9904 arrivi nel sito Nico Nico Douga, facendo di lei la numero 1 dei video più celebri con la sua apparizione. Ebbe anche il numero più alto di visualizzazioni con un totale di 23847081 1943303 mylists. Tuttavia, fu messa al 3° posto nelle visite medie dei video con 2407.82 e con una media di 196.21 mylists. Non riuscì nemmeno ad essere al top della classifica dei ''Vocaloid più apprezzati del 2011, che risultò al 6° posto pur essendo la vocaloid numero 1 del software. Il suo design ha influenzato molti disegnatori nella creazione di mascotte per diverse società, creando così la "Miku formula" , ovvero una guidap er creare un design alla Miku Hatsune. Fu proprio a causa di tali avori ispirati al suo design a farla conoscere e a far portare una grandissima popolarità nel software, concedendo alla Crypton di creare delle promozioni. Nel 2012 ci fu un sondaggio per giochi olimpici di Londra 2012 che chiedeva quale cantante voleva la gente a presentare le Olimpiadi 2012. Miku raggiunse il 1° posto, battendo cantanti famosi come Lady Gaga e Justin Bieber. Il sondaggio non era ufficiale per ragioni di popolarità. Quelli che erano contro Vocaloid o erano scettici nella sua voce, dissero che far cantare una programma e non una persona vera era una cosa priva di sentimenti. Ci fu una reazione negativa nei confronti della sua voce e dei suoi acuti, che la catalogarono come una "Chipmunk", in quanto era impossibile per una normale cantante raggiungere tali acuti. Tuttavia, la maggiorparte delle voicebank di Vocaloid2 non riuscivano a raggiungere gli acuti di Miku, fatta eccezione per Prima, sebbene non avesse lo stesso tipo di voce. Ma'' Prima non ebbe lo stesso impatto di ''Miku, in quanto quest'ultima e più conosciuta e fu normale che andando su internet con la parola "Vocaloid" si trovi lei in primo piano nel software. Indipendentemente da ciò,'' Miku'' è la Vocaloid più popolare e conosciuta. Miku Append ''però non ebbe lo stessa popolarità della voicebank originale, sebbene fosse stata una dei primi 10 prodotti più venduti di Crypton Future Media'' del 2011. 'Curiosità' *Lei è la prima vocaloid ad essere conosciuta ed ad attirare una grande quantità di attenzione * Miku è spesso scambiata come il primo Vocaloid mai prodotto nella storia del software o come la prima voicebank di Vocaloid 2 mai rilasciata. Però lei è stata solo paprima voicebank giapponese di Vocaloid 2 e non la prima in assoluto. La prima fu infati Sweet Ann ''di ''Power FX, una voicebank inglese che ebbe il riconoscimento come prima voicebank di Vocaloid2, in quanto rilasciata due mesi prima di'' Miku.'' Quando Miku divenne conosciutissima nel 2010, i media non evidenziavano questo particolare, sbagliando così la sua etichettatura. La Crypton Future Media più di una volta la etichettò come la prima Vocaloid in assoluto, sebbene non lo sia. *Dal 2010, Miku vinse la classifica di "Virual Diva", divenendo una vera pop star con i propri diritti. Però in realtà, ci furono molte altre star virtuali prima di lei (sebbene non interamente come Miku) verso la metà degli anni '90, ma nessuna di esse aveva raggiunto la sua popolarità, dato che la tecnologia fece grandi progressi. *''Miku non fu il primo vocaloid a debuttare in america, dato che c'erano già i prodotti della ''Zero-G della prima generazione Vocaloid. Tuttavia, nessuno di essi riuscì a dare un grande impatto in America, cosa che invece avvenne con Miku ''quando debuttò. *''Miku non è neanche il primo vocaloid ad avere un'avatar, dato che la prima voicebank di'' Vocaloid2'' con un'avatar era Sweet Ann con il tema "La sposa di Frankenstein". Tuttavia fu la prima ad ampliare il concetto di profilo vocaloid. In Vocaloid invece, Lola e Leon ''non avevano profilo, mentre ''Miriam aveva come profilo una foto sfocata di Miriam Stockley. Kaito e Meiko invece, sebbene fossero rappresentati nelle loro boxart, non avevano lo scopo di rappresentarsi nelle loro voicebank. *''Miku'' non era neanche la prima vocaloid ad avere un live, dato che fu Miriam la prima in assoluto nel 2004 con lo "Studio Polyphony 5th Anniversary Concert" Tuttavia'' Miku'' era la prima Vocaloid ad essere rappresentata nel "live" del suo concerto, attraverso una proiezione 3D, cosa che Miriam era rappresentata solo con la sua voce. *I Sound Horizon, una band popolare che usa la musica per raccontare storie, utilizzarono Hatsune Miku nel loro tezo singolo "Ido e Itaru Mori e Itaru Ido" e il suo album corispndente "Marchen". Saki Fujita, la fornitrice di voce di Miku, fece delle narrazioni in esso. *Nel gioco SEGA "Vocaloid Project Diva: Dreamy Theater" per Playstation , Hatsune Mik''u può accedere a un costume proprio di base o di ''Ulala, da "Space Channel 5", il gioco di ballo più vecchio di SEGA. Questo costume è sbloccabile insieme a molti altri che appartengono ad altri vocaloid, in modo da personalizzare il proprio personaggio anche sui capelli, occhi e accessori. *Con un totale di 7 voicebank, Miku detiene il maggior numero di opzioni di scelta, sebbene sia battuta attualmente dal numero totale delle voicebank dei Kagamine. *Dal momento che la sua versione di prova dura solo 30 giorni, avendo una capacità vocale uguale alla versione originale, molti hacker la manipolarono per allungare il limite dei 30 giorni di prova. *I nastrini quadrati che legano le ue trecce sono futuristiche, realizzate con un materiale speciale che galleggiano su di esse. Come si vede nelle illustrazioni di KEI, sono in grado di tenere i capelli di'' Miku'' senza toccarli. Secondo KEI, i nastri sono il punto più difficile del design di Miku, specialmente per i cosplayer che lo vogliono ricreare sul proprio costume. *La cantante Kerli fece diversi riferimenti a Miku ''nei suoi video, Il riferimento più diretto è la canzone di sottofondo cantata da ''Miku in un suo video mentre decora una sedia . InTea Party, una bambola Pulip viene intravista nel videoclip. In Army of Love viene usato un megafono che fa riferimento a "Love is War ", di Miku. nel 2011, la cantante si tinse i capelli dello stesso colore di Miku e portava due lunghe trecce. *Grazie alle sue simpatiche doppie trecce, le somiglianze fisiche e la sua specializzazione di musica, Sona, di League of Legends venne vista come omaggio a'' Miku''. *In un festival cosplay nelle Filippine, il Cosplay Mania, ci fu la prima cosplay di Hatsune Miku, che fu ufficialmente riconosciuta da Crypton Future Media. *Dopo il suo deformer, Hatchune Miku,'' Miku'' venne associata ad un cipollotto (spesso scambiato per porro per via della sua somiglianza). Fu proprio il suo deformer a far convincere ai fan di associare un'oggetto ai vocaloid, come nel caso di Kaito con il gelato o di Rin e Len con un Road Roller. *I fan hanno crearono una voicebank maschile modificando la voce di Miku, facendo così la sua controparte maschile, Mikuo *''Miku'', nel manga di Kei è rappresentata come una maesta di musica virtuale. Una ragazza spensierata, un pò ingenua e semplice, con i propri sogni. Un pò curiosa e maldestra, adorante pazza per il suo cipollotto. 'Riconoscimenti' *Prima vocaloid Giapponese ad essere rilasciata per Vocaloid2 *Prima vocaloid giapponese femmina di Vocaloid2 *Prima vocaloid rilasciata dalla serie Vocal di Crypton Future Media *Prima voce specializzata in Vocaloid2 *Laprima vocaloid che ha battuto un record di vendite nel mondo dei sintetizzatori *Il maggior numero di brani omposti con lei *Prima vocaloid ad avere un vero e proprio avatar collegato alla voce. *Prima Vocaloid ad avere un avatar "vero" dato *Prima vocaloid con un'oggetto di affinità *Prima vocaloid ad avere uno status di "Diva" *Prima vocaloid ad avere un'append *Maggior numero di merci collegate ad essa *Maggior numero di prenotazioni del software *Una dei vocaloid più famosi *Uno dei 3 voicebam ad essere usata dal robot HRP-4C *Prima vocaloid ad avere un Live con la proiezione del suo avatar *Prima vocaloid utilizzata come sponsor *Prima cosplay di vocaloid *Prima vocaloid ad essere rappresentata in un manga 'Galleria Immagini' ' Miku box art.jpg|Boxart ufficiale di Vocaloid 2Hatsune Miku Miku append boxart.jpg|Boxart Ufficiale di Vocaloid2 Miku Append 23928589.jpg|Cosplay di Hatsune Miku Ss_hachune.png|Miku nella versione deformer, Hatchune Miku 7bdb4f2ae48ebb328a0b092caf12f8d51333672468_full.jpg|Immagine di Miku per la Coca Cola Hatsune_Miku_Project_DIVA_2nd_by_willianbrasil.png|Costumi sbloccabili nel videogioco "Hatsune Miku Project Diva" 08-97afda6e-60d8-49bf-9472-a6783e5164ff.jpg|Action Figure di Black Rock Shooter 007.jpg|Immagine di Miku al Good Smile Racing _AUTOIMAGES_BA70973lg.jpg|Hatsune Miku sulla base di Fei-Yen, di "Cyber Troopers Virtual-On: operation Moongate" 02.jpg|Figure di Miku Append di Honeycomb 2aea5ed7cb70ed2e27b794d0e3c6c54b.jpg|Peluche di Hatchune Miku 3ee4ce82679ce1f51c3767524905dc37.jpg|Nendoroid di Miku Snow 21a7d6e9f3e60e8a717871575bf06990.jpg|Nendoroid di Hatsune Miku 109_racing_miku.jpg|Nondoroid di Hatsune Miku al Good Smile Racing 640px-SZS_cameo_Miku1.jpg|Apparizione di Miku in Sensei Zoku Sayonara Zetsubou 10507-550x-SDC11883.jpg|Nendroid box di Hatchune Miku 13758-550x-TonyTakaMikuOrderHeader.jpg|Action figure di Miku Tony Taka 10089466a6.jpg|Action Figure di Miku in "World is Mine" 10150911a8_04.jpg|Action Figure di Miku Append 10159960a6.jpg|Action Figure di Miku in "Love is War" 1277502630-HatsuneMikuProjectDIVA.jpg|Il Videogioco "Hatsune Miku: Project Diva" hatsune-miku-project-diva-2nd.jpg|Il videogioco "Hatsune Miku: Project Diva 2" 111113162853725.jpg|Il Videogioco "Hatsune Miku: Project Diva Extend" 4327683361_10883f831b.jpg|Nendoroid di Hatchune Miku 5693438052_622d5e7d2a.jpg|Hatsune Miku in 3D 6152099953_8ba4ab7757_o.jpg|Action Figure di Miku Append pieghevole 6863225563_4824bfdce5_z.jpg|Un'auto Itasha con Miku al Good Smile Racing article-1329040-0C0A1147000005DC-396_634x351.jpg|Miku al suo concerto Live d47386184b63e4038f41b8f3169b2bb3.jpg|action Figure di Miku al Good Smile Racing disegni di Kei nel progettare Miku.jpg|Tavole di KEI nella creazione del Design di Miku Hatsune dreamy_theater_ulala_miku_by_chatterhead-d4gsc7b.png|Miku vestita come Ulala, di "Space Channel 5" Google_CHrome_Miku_Style_by_GoLDeNTHuNDeRBoLT.jpg|Interfaccia di Google Chrome con lo stile di Hatsune Miku gsc_kagami_miku_nendoroid08.jpg|Nendodoir di Kagami Miku hatsune_miku_append___soft_by_aicosu-d3ld54w.jpg|Cosplay di Miku Append Hatsune_Miku_Corolla.jpg|La Toyota corolla con un'itasha di Miku hatsune_miku_project_diva_extend_1.jpg|Una scena del videogioco "Hatsune Miku: Project Diva" Hatsune_Miku_Toyota_Corolla_poster_by_zain7.jpg|Locandina della Toyota Corolla avente come sponsor Hatsune Miku hatsune-miku-lat-type-ver-character-vocal-series-01-hatsune-miku-4.jpg|Action figure di Miku in "Lat" HatsuneMikuU.Sdesign.jpg|Immagine promozionale di Miku english Illu_KEI_Vocaloid_Hatsune_Miku-img4.jpg|Miku Hatsune formato Chibi Illu_KEI_Vocaloid_Hatsune_Miku-mixcover.jpg|Cover del manga "Hatsune Mix", di KEI Kagami-VS-Miku-lucky-star-14961738-876-1024.jpg|Confronto tra Hatsune Miku e Kagami Miku L_yog_akatsuki02.jpg|Piastre decorative di Hatsune Miku al lancio del razzo H-IIA 202 Fright 17 marchen album.jpg|L'album "Marchen", degli Sound Horizon max_figma_miku03.jpg|Action Figure di Miku Hatsune maxfactary_figma_mikumiku_kagami09.jpg|Action Figure di Kagami Miku Miku_VN02_Figurine_Reservation_8.jpg|Action Figure di Hatsune Miku modello VN02 miku-day-thanksgiving-39s-giving-day-project-diva-presents-miku-hatsune-solo-concert.jpg|Locandina del concerto di Miku al '39 Giving Day Mikuformula.jpg|Istruzioni e guida della "Miku Formula" miku-hatsune-miku-8602866-1203-1500.jpg|Fan art di Miku Hatsune MMD___Miku_Hatsune_box_art_by_Emorose13.jpg|Modello MMD di Miku mmd_x_project_diva_miku_by_duekko-d34xb49.jpg|Modello MMD di Miku simile al suo videogioco Mmd_x_vocaloid_lat_miku_append_by_duekko-d34xm9s.png|Modello MMD di Miku Append MMDmodel_HatsuneMiku_Lat.jpg|Modello MMD di Miku diDeen studio e GWave MMDmodel_HatsuneMiku_Soro&Animasa.png|Modello MMD di Miku Append mod_article37138894_4f250c19cf975.jpg|Pulip Doll di Miku News26438.png|Immagine dell'applicazione per iPhone "Miku Flick" Ofclboxart_cfm_Hatsune_Miku_Append-illu.png|Immagine utilizzata per la boxart di Miku Append Ofclboxart_cfm_Hatsune_Miku-illu.png|Immagine originale usata per la boxart di Miku Hatsune polygonia_hatsune_miku_white02.jpg|Action Figure di Miku White di Polygonia primo album di miku, supercell.jpg|L'album "Supercell", il primo dedicato unicamente a Miku con le sue canzoni più celebri. miku-project-diva-arcade.jpg|Videogioco di "Hatsune Miku : Project Diva" arcade Productlist.png|Nella Top10 dei software Crypton più popolari, Miku è al primo posto 10thplace.png|Nella Top10 dei software Crypton più popolari, Miku Append è al 6° posto Project_Diva_Append.jpg|Modello MMD di Miku Append nel videogioco Project Diva pullipsnowmiku1.jpg|Pulip doll di Miku Snow robo-girl.jpg|L'HRP-4C di Miku ScaledFig_SnowMiku_002.jpg|Action figure di Miku Snow Sona_Splash_0.jpg|Sona, personaggio che fu definito dai fan simile ad Hatsune Miku Ss_hachune.png|Hatchune Miku T13145794505302a4136dde6a30fe7692191ac00ff5fb.jpg|La cantante Kerli con i capelli in stile Miku tastiera yamaha DX, 100.jpg|Tastiera Yamaha DX 100, oggetto di ispirazione per KEI nel creare il design di Hatsune Miku tumblr_lwusgfjfnH1qluk4fo1_400.jpg|Miku fa da sponsor al Toyota Big Air 2011 tumblr_lxfq7ewHFV1qbe0f0o1_500.jpg|Miku fa da sponsor al Toyota Big Air 2012 Vocaloid___Mikuo_Hatsune_by_Imari_chan.jpg|Cosplay di Mikuo MJV-ART.ORG_-_70999-1024x768-vocaloid-hatsune+miku-hatsune+mikuo-white-karako.jpg|Fanart di Mikuo project_diva_mikuo_by_mmdbeginner-d3ldrgf.jpg|Modello MMD di Mikuo '